


Give me boardwalk

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [58]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late night solangelo, M/M, This is pure fluff, Tired Nico, Tired Will, monopoly, nico is insanely good at monopoly, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they both have trouble sleeping, will is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will has trouble falling asleep, Nico has trouble staying asleep.  Sometimes they stay up together playing board games.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Give me boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I just randomly had the idea that both of them would have sleeping problems. With Nico constantly waking up from nightmares and will just can’t ever fall asleep. And also we all love a casual game of monopoly. I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Nico wasn’t very surprised when his boyfriend let himself into the Hades cabin at almost one in the morning.

“Can’t sleep?” Nico asked as Will crawled into bed next to Nico, his dingy mismatched quilt wrapped around his shoulders.

“No,” Will murmured, “you’re not asleep either.”

“I was for a bit, another nightmare,” Nico snuggled closer to Will.

“Bad one?”

“No, not too bad.”

Will hummed in acknowledgment, staring up at the ceiling, “do you want to play a board game or something?”

Nico chuckled, “I thought we are supposed to be asleep.”

“Well, you already woke up from a nightmare which isn’t a good sign and I have been lying awake for hours now, let’s play monopoly,” Will insisted, sitting up, his quilt still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Only if I get your blanket,” Nico said.

“Then I get yours,” Will countered.

“Fair enough,” Nico shrugged, taking Will’s quilt from him and wrapping it around himself. It was pretty ugly, with completely mismatched fabrics in unflattering placements. But it was warm and smelled like Will.

Will pulled Nico’s fleece skull blanket off the bed, Hazel had gotten it for him a while ago, and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Soon the two boys were sitting on the floor, the game board spread out in front of them.

“I get the hat,” Will insisted firmly. Nico held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, geez,” Nico said, “I guess I’ll be the boat.”

Will nodded in agreement, watching as Nico put both their pieces on go.

—

“If I give you 36 dollars and both my railroads, can I have boardwalk?” Will asked, looking down at his dwindling supply of money and his small amount of properties.

“Why would I accept that? That’s a horrible deal,” Nico responded, “you only have 36 dollars?”

“Well actually I have 43 but I have a lot of ones,” Will pursed his lips, “Will you take 40 and all my pink properties?”

“I’m not giving you boardwalk.”

“I already have Park Place!” Will groaned, the blanket falling off his shoulders.

“I know! Why would I give you boardwalk then, that’ll give you the set.”

“Nico I literally can’t buy any houses or hotels, I have 43 dollars,” Will held up the fake money, “I will give you an entire gold drachma.”

“That’s not even part of the game,” Nico smirked at Will’s offer.

“I’m kinda desperate here,” Will stared apprehensively at the board, “you have like three houses on all your sets. And I have 43 dollars.”

“What happened to all your money?” Nico teased.

“I don’t know Nico, what  _ did  _ happen to all my money?”

“Just roll the dice, I’m not giving you boardwalk.”

Will sighed sadly and rolled the dice shamefully.

—

“Please Nico I will cry,” Will warmed as Nico rolled the dice, “do you want to make your boyfriend cry?”

“I’ve seen you shed several tears already throughout this game,” Nico insisted, landing on his own property. Will groaned loudly.

Glancing at the clock, it was around 4 am already. 

“I’m so screwed, I’m so screwed,” Will chanted as he rolled the dice, “please Nico, if you have at least a bit of love for me. Show me mercy.”

“I don’t show mercy,” Nico responded.

Will nervously counted out the spaces, crying out in anguish as he landed on New York Avenue. Nico had three houses on it.

“Do you even have 600 dollars collectively with all your properties?” Nico asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Do you want my left kidney too?” Will asked, tossing his property cards and money onto the board. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and curled up on the floor, his back facing Nico, “I’m done, you’re mean.”

Nico laughed softly, “are you tired now?”

“I’m exhausted, that’s the only reason you won,” Will grumbled.

“Sure it is, is that the reason you lost every other time too?” Nico asked, calmly collecting the pieces and putting them back in the box.

“Probably, this is why it’s not fair to play board games in the middle of the night,” Will peeked over his shoulder at Nico, but when Nico caught his eye he quickly turned away again.

“I’m afraid it’s almost 5 am, Sunshine,” Nico pushed the monopoly box aside and scooted over to Will, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“You just don’t play fair,” Will said, rolling onto his back. Nico snuggled against Will’s chest.

“How don’t I play fair?”

“You trick me into giving you what you want,” Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s lower back. Nico still had Will’s quilt draped over his shoulders. 

“Silly me, I won’t do that then,” Nico absently twisted some of Will’s hair around his finger.

“We shouldn’t lay on the floor, it’s bad for our back. Or well, my back, you’re laying on me.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?” Nico asked, rolling off of Will tiredly, “because I can’t play another game with you.”

“My sleep will be fueled by rage,” Will insisted, crawling up onto Nico’s bed and shimmying under the covers.

“I guess that counts for something,” Nico shrugged and collapsed next to Will, “goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Love,” Will pulled Nico close, burying his face in Nico’s dark hair. Nico could hear Will’s heartbeat, and in a way, it was soothing. 

Will was the first asleep which was a good sign. Nico was soon to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have won monopoly by using the Orange set which is my favorite (New York Avenue, Tennessee Avenue and St, James place) with hotels on each. It was hilarious. Will is obviously a sore loser when it comes to games. Well, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. And thank you all for all the comments on my other fics, I see all of them and even if I don’t respond they mean the world to me. So thank you again and I love you all!


End file.
